Strange Relationship
by Talis13
Summary: The Sequel to 'Elevator, Going Up': Lita risks a visit with Chris Jericho in one of the most unlikely of places…


Title~ Strange Relationship

Author~ Cristal

Email~ Talis13@yahoo.com

Rating~ PG13

Disclaimer~ All characters that you know belong to the WWFE. And 'Mongoose McQueen' is a Chris Jericho creation, as well as the band 'Fozzy' not belonging to me either *shrugs in confused manner *.

Spoilers~ Nothing specific…

Distribution~ Sure: just tell me who you are and where you want it to go. ^^

Notes~ This is actually the sequel to 'Elevator, Going Up': because YOU, the readers demanded it!! Lol…^^ Because I wasn't going to do a sequel…*siiiigh* I'm such a sucker for praise…^^

Summary~ Lita risks a visit with Chris Jericho in one of the most unlikely of places…

Preferred Accompanying Soundtrack~ Darren Hayes 'Spin' album just, in general, ROCKS!! But, a track for this story from that album is, ironically enough, 'Strange Relationship'…;)

            Lita held her head in her hand as she rubbed her other hand over her pale hazel eyes. She just sighed deeply. "God, how stupid of me…of all people, why him? Why not…I don't know, just, ANYBODY!! Geez…"

            She looked up as someone pulled her third drink away from her and sipped on it, making a face. "Way too fruity…bleah…"

            She covered her face with her hands. "People say the same thing about you on occasion…"

            He made a face before taking another drink of the beverage he stole from her. "And I am deeply offended every single time, damn them!!"

            Lita couldn't help but laugh as she looked up at his charming smile. "I know Jeff…it just isn't right."

            "Damn straight." He paused before his gentle drawling voice addressed her again. "So, what's wrong Lita? You've been moping the last few days and I don't have an idea of why…"

            "I did something incredibly stupid Jeff…and I don't know what to do…" she covered her eyes with a hand as she played with the little umbrella she plucked from her second drink.

            He smiled at her as he leaned back in the chair. "Well…I might be able to help you better if I knew exactly what you did."

            She arched an eyebrow before setting her hands on the table with a sigh. "You remember that meeting I was supposed to have with Vince last week?"

            He nodded with a shrug. "Yeah…you said it got cancelled because of a power outage or something? Yeah…"

            She nodded. "Yeah, well, I was stuck in an elevator for like three or four hours while I was there…"

            He arched an eyebrow with a snort. "Sorry, guess that wasn't funny at the time…"

            "Not particularly." She replied dryly. 

            "Well…what else?"

            "Well…"she paused before looking up, meeting very honest green eyes. "I was stuck for hours with another person."

            "I hope it wasn't someone you don't like…who was it? Trish? Booker T? Ooh, Jericho?" Her head dropped at that last guess and Jeff couldn't help but chuckle. "You were stuck with JERICHO for four hours in an elevator?!"

            "It's not funny Jeff!"

            He continued to laugh ignoring the plight crossing her face. "I know, I know! But you two can't _stand_ each other!! I wish there was a camera to see the carnage-"

            "NO!" she stopped, taking several deep breaths as Jeff stared wide-eyed at that sudden outburst. "No, that would not have been good…"

            He arched an eyebrow as he leaned on the table. "Uh…what exactly happened between you two Lita?"

            She cursed his ever-observant nature right then before her head fell to the table with a 'thunk'. "He's actually okay Jeff…being in forced confinement helped I guess…but-but…I kissed him!"

            Jeff continued to lean against the table, eyebrow still arched and Lita looked up at him. "Did you hear me?"

            "Yeah, yeah I heard you Lita…but, I mean, why does it bother you? Have you talked to him since then?"

            She pouted. "I can't talk to him about it!! He probably already thinks I'm a freak Jeff!!"

            "Do you honestly think that Lita?" he rested his hands around the bottle set in front of him by the waitress.

            She nodded unhappily. "Yes…Jeff, its so horrible! I mean…you know I've kinda had a thing for him, but…but, I think I ruined the friendship before it even had a chance to start!! I'm so stupid Jeff…"

            He shook his head. "You don't give yourself enough credit honey. Everyone loves you-"

            "Everyone but him obviously!!"

            He sighed with a roll of his eyes as he grabbed her hand. "You obviously don't pay enough attention to some of the guys around you Lita." She looked up with him, slightly confused as he continued. "Here's what I think Lita. Talk to him. Ask him what he thinks and tell him what you think. At least that way, you won't be dancing around the issue anymore. Deal?"

            She sighed. "What do I get in return for this act of bravery?"

            He shrugged. "Knowing you faced your fears?"

            "You better do better than that Hardy."

            He chuckled. "Right…want a painting? I have a new one…"

            She looked up with a smile. "That sounds nice…" her face fell slightly. "But where and when in the hell am I supposed to talk to him about this Jeff?! I refuse to at work!!"

            He nodded with a charmingly menacing look. "I have the _perfect_ idea Lita. See…Jericho has this band that he's totally bonkers about…sings for them actually. Matt and Shane went once and actually gave Jerky props for it. He was talking about some concert they have coming up soon…what about going to that?"

            "Well…I did ask if I could come see him play…"

            "See? Perfect!"

            "But I don't know when or where or-"

            "I already have all the info."

            "But I don't want anyone else with me!"

            "I know. I'll make sure you get there by yourself, all right? Although be careful when you get there, got it?"

            She arched an eyebrow. "Uh…sure Jeff…now, where is it?"

            Lita nervously looked in the mirror of the bathroom of the bar she was standing in. She wore fitted black hip-hugger jeans and a red tank top that showed most of her back and was fell to a triangle point in front, revealing just the sides of her tummy. And the bottom front hem was beaded as well, gently tickling her as she moved. Her black boots finished off her outfit and her red hair swept back and up behind her, laying in gentle curls down her back. Jeff had made her fix herself up and then demanded to help. Hence, she was sparkly all over and wore lighter make up than normal, just highlighting her features and wide hazel eyes. She took one deep breath before leaving out the door into the throng of people in the bar and around the stage set up in the back. 

            She was unaware Chris' band was quite this popular: and at least ninety-five percent of the audience was most definitely female. She certainly wasn't going to stand out this evening: she wasn't even sure why she was trying in the first place. She frowned slightly at that thought before walking to the bar. "Hey missy. What can I get you?"

            "…I'll take a bloody mary please."

            "Anything for the lovely lady."

            She smiled with a slight blush as she felt a touch at her elbow, a man coming up next to her. "I'll get that."

            "That's really not-"

            "I would be more than happy to." He cut her off, pushing the money in front of the barkeeper. 

Lita nodded reluctantly as she took the drink. "Well, thanks."

He nodded with a charming smile. "So what's your name?"

"Lita."

"Ah. Beautiful name. I'm Jonathan."

She nodded, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you Jonathan."

"You-" a scream cut him off as a herd of women moved towards the front of the stage as the lights dimmed. Lita shrugged before moving as well. "Well, I came to see the show…thanks again!" she lifted the drink as she moved to the side, away from the front of the stage and the wall of people standing there. "Jerky better be damn good for me to put up with-"

She was cut off as the stage lit up, revealing the four-piece band up front, Chris front and center, smiling devilishly as the screaming reached a new octave. She watched, amused as Chris played up to the surrounding crowd, being insulting, being flirty, and being bad natured in general. He certainly wore the part well: about as well as he wore the outfit. She decided to stay, if only because of his outfit. She was used to leather pants on Edge, not Jericho: but she was by no means disappointed. She sipped her drink as he went through the introductions of the band members, leaving himself for last: Mongoose McQueen…well that was certainly interesting. He played characters no matter where he was. 

It was a rollicking, rolling heavy metal set, almost a step back to eighties metal. Lita was laughing and having a good time by the end of the set. She was almost positive he hadn't seen her yet: hell, how could he with the mass of people up front. She was a little disappointed, but not by much. She could maybe catch him after their shows. As 'Mongoose' took his bow, he picked up several pairs of panties and bras, swinging them overhead with a grin before stepping back with that typical smirk. He finally looked in her direction: she froze, not sure what to do…he was too far away to hear anything she may have said anyway. 

He paused, letting her presence register as she watched him momentarily before smiling slightly in his direction. He turned his gaze from her once more, looking back out into the crowd before disappearing from the stage. Lita stood still a moment before turning to a waitress that walked by. "Hey, excuse me. Do you know if the band will be out here?"

She shrugged. "They generally come out for drinks, yeah. Probably in about half an hour or so: but you'll probably be in a line to see them…"

Lita sighed as she waited for Chris: and she felt dirty waiting every minute. For some peculiar reason, all of the girls were after one, single thing: sex. And the general consensus was sex from 'Mongoose': she got that eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach, afraid to ask why they may have been expecting that anyway…Bleah: now she felt kinda like a whore…not a good feeling. She took note of the sudden shifting of people towards the back of the bar. 

Sighing, Lita stood, stretching before turning her attention to Fozzy, as a group, being mobbed by women: she decided she didn't like that much. Of course, it didn't matter what she personally thought about it…wasn't her band. Nor was it her man. She shrugged at her silly thoughts before finally seeing Chris take a seat, a girl immediately planting herself in his lap. And he really didn't seem to mind…now she was worried about that feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

Shaking her head once more, Lita rolled her eyes at herself as she pushed towards the front of the mob, wanting to tell Chris she thought he did a good job: and that it was fun. She just hoped she wouldn't loose her lunch at the amount of skin being shown before she got to her destination. She was suddenly pushed forward with a little squeak, pushing into the table. She shrugged it off instead of turning and decking the woman, and instead, slid near Chris with a smile. "Hey!"

He looked up almost surprised she stuck around. "Hey babe."

Babe? What the hell? She shrugged it off with another smile. "Anyway, you did great! It was a lot of fun!"

"We always do great of course!" he turned that self-satisfied smirk towards her once more: suddenly, Lita wasn't so sure coming was a good idea. "You want a little time with me, you have to wait your turn like every other woman here: I mean, I only have two hands."

Her hazel eyes narrowed, flashing dangerously at him. "No, I think that was plenty of time." Her frown deepened as the woman in his lap laid a hot and heavy kiss on him. "Plenty, _obviously_."

She pushed out of the group and was out the door before she stopped, panting in anger outside the door. "Damn it Lita! Why the hell did you even waste your time on this?! On him??! He obviously gets his fill of whatever little slut takes his fancy and just wants to add you to that useless little shit-list!" she paced over to her car, yanking out her keys and jamming it into the lock. She was just getting in when she heard a voice calling her name: him.

She started the engine, ignoring the call, as she got ready to slam the door in his face. He caught the door, keeping it open as he pulled her out of the vehicle, holding her steady, as he looked at her, his blue eyes incredibly serious. "Lita! Listen to me!"

"What Chris? Add me to your little slut list? I don't think so! Go screw one of your myriad of girlfriends in there asshole!" she spat venomously. "Hell, you'd probably do three of them at once if you could!!"

He shook her slightly, making her meet his serious, almost offended gaze. "Lita, its an act! The same thing I do when I work for the WWF!! I don't know any of those women and quite frankly, I'll never _be_ with any of those women either!!"

She closed her eyes slightly with a defeated sigh. "Listen Chris, I think Betty Boop that was on your lap is probably looking for you right about now. You might want to find her before she scurries off. I only came to tell you it was cool and that I was _there_. I wanted to talk, but I think I changed my mind in the last ten minutes. Hell, the last five minutes more like it…"

He cocked his head, blonde hair tumbling over his shoulder as he maintained his grasp on her arms. "Talk?"

"Yeah Chris, talk. However, I refuse to do that…_here_." She spat before recomposing herself. "You have a second to talk, fine but-"

"Give me two minutes to grab my stuff: I'll be right back, all right?"

She looked up in surprise. "…uh, sure…"

He nodded before sprinting back to a back exit. Sure enough he exited once more, carrying a duffel bag and hopped in the passenger seat with her. She drove silently until she made it to the hotel they were both staying at. "Uh, listen Chris, you didn't have to ditch your band mates to talk to-"

"I wanted to talk to you Lita." He replied as he grabbed his bag once more and exited the car, Lita by his side, but a couple of paces away, almost afraid to get too close to him again. He sighed as they entered the hotel and waited for the elevator. As it opened he looked at Lita and she looked at him. "Maybe we should take the stairs."

Both laughed at that joint request before making their way to the stairwell. Chris sighed again as Lita kept her distance. "So, what floor are you on?"

"Fourth. You?"

"Third." She nodded at his reply as he looked behind at her. "Did you just want to come to my room or go to yours? Because I want to change real quick." He pointed at his outfit and Lita smirked.

"Your room's fine Chris. And what's wrong with your outfit? I mean, I like seeing Edge in leather, but you certainly are easy on the eyes in that outfit…"

He arched an eyebrow as Lita trailed off and couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips. "Thanks Li. No wonder you're behind me: you just wanted to see my ass in leather pants."

"You act like that's a bad thing Chris." She smirked up at the shock on his face at her brutal honesty. He shook his head as he slipped the key through the lock and swung open the door. 

"Come on in." he tossed the key onto the bureau and dropped his bag on the floor before grabbing jeans and a t-shirt from his suitcase. "I'm gonna change: you can grab room service or something if you want."

She nodded as she sat on the corner of the bed, grabbing the room service card, watching Chris exit from the corner of her eye. She ran a finger down the menu stopping at random. "How does pizza and wine coolers sound?"

"Like you've been spending too much time with Jeff!"

"Chris!!"

His laughter filtered through the crack open in the door. "Alright, alright, that's fine Red, whatever you want…"

She rolled her eyes before picking up the phone and ordering. She sat quietly after ordering, looking around the room. Chris' room was immaculate in comparison with almost everyone else she knew…the man probably folded and sorted everything too. She stuck her tongue out with a giggle before kicking her feet up and resting back against the headboard, looking at the surroundings…

The man was spotless…the only thing on the floor was a pair of tennis shoes; everything else was packed away in his suitcase. The small table in the room had a newspaper neatly folded on it. Her musings were interrupted as Chris sighed, stepping out of the bathroom. He had changed into what looked like comfortable old blue jeans and a snug t-shirt, his hair pulled back into a loose ponytail.

Chris sat at the small table, looking over at Lita as she looked back quietly. He leaned back in his chair with the slightest of smiles. "So. What did you want to talk about?"

He's doing this on purpose came that rather unwelcome thought. He wants me to bring it up…even if it was just as much his fault as hers: they both could have stopped it, but no. She leaned back, crossing her legs. "Well…about the whole…elevator thing."

The smile broke into a full-fledged smirk as his eyes twinkled merrily. "Oh…well, which 'elevator-thing' are we talking about Red?"

She blushed slightly as she played with an invisible thread on her jeans. "…about…um, that kiss."

He smiled gently before leaning back, smirk in place. "I never did thank you for that by the way. I figured being stuck with you for hours in an enclosed place would be hell. The first hour of it was, but…you really are all right. And, I mean, I thought maybe I kissed you because I had been trapped too long, or because you really are beautiful, but then I came to a startling conclusion. You know what that was?"

She shook her head, eyes still trained on the nonexistent thread. "Uh…no, not really. What?"

"Well, I just realized the day after it happened that you actually kissed me back. Nice realization, I have to admit. Most men would give their right arm for that from you."

Lita looked up, still blushing profusely as she met his clear blue gaze. She wasn't really smiling though…it was more of a wistful look. "Except you wouldn't right?"

He moved where he was sitting near her, pulling her chin up to meet his gaze. "Actually, I'd be happy to give more."

She looked afraid that he might be trying to pull a fast one all of a sudden. Playing some really cruel heartless joke on her. Ordinarily she would have said he was doing exactly that…but his eyes. They were so serious…so intent. And very honest. She swallowed nervously. "You would?" 

He nodded as his hand wrapped gently behind her neck, pulling her forward, meeting her for a very light, gentle kiss. He thought she might push him away…but it didn't happen. Her fingers trailed tentatively up his chest and around his neck before holding on to him…almost afraid he was playing a trick on her. 

She felt him push her back, felt the soft blankets underneath her. He pulled back, looking at her with his honest eyes, his hair flipping over his shoulder. "You have to tell me what you want Lita. Because I don't want to do anything you don't want or you're going to regret. Okay?"

She tilted her head, watching, as he spoke so earnestly to her, asking her what _she_ wanted, not what he expected. She smiled slightly as she tugged him closer before being startled at the knock at the door. Lita heard some muttered cursing before she smiled, pushing him back. "It's room service I bet."

"Well hell…talk about interrupting a moment…" he stalked to the door, throwing it open with a frown, blue eyes flashing. "Ye-" he stopped.

"Uh…hey Chris…am I-" he stopped as he entered the room, seeing a flushed Lita sitting nervously at the edge of the bed. "Um, I can leave and call you tomorrow if you want."

Chris sighed, still standing at the door, holding it open and pointing out. "If you could."

He held his hands up before that cat-like smile crossed his lips. Lita heard his hushed talking regardless. "I don't know how you managed this, but I'll definitely be asking later…"

Chris pushed him out the door with a frown. He turned back to Lita with an apologetic look. "Sorry. He's going to act like a jealous ass now."

Lita tilted her head with a skeptical look. "I was unaware you and Edge were so buddy-buddy."

Chris shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." There was another knock and Chris rolled his eyes, flinging the door open with a scowl. He was blinded by a flash as Edge and Jeff took off down the hallway with a camera, laughing hysterically at a dead-run. Chris slammed the door, meeting Lita's gaze. Well, before her head fell into the palm of her hand with a sigh. He sighed deeply. "Sorry Lita."

She waved a hand about to respond before being interrupted by a knock once more. Chris took one deep breath before opening the door an inch, one blue eye glaring out. "Uh…room service?"

Chris opened the door, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, come in."

The young man tentatively rolled the cart in, got his tip and left just as quietly. Chris grabbed the food, setting it on the table as Lita did the same for the drinks. Both just started eating quietly. Lita looked up, seeing Chris staring at her. She blushed slightly before offering him a slight smile. "So…are you going to ask me out on a date or not?"

That snapped him to attention. "…uh, yeah! Of course…would you like to go out somewhere?"

She rolled her eyes at his cocky grin and sighed before smiling. "Good idea! Sure, that'd be great Chris!"

"Excellent…want to go after the show tomorrow night?"

"And do what?"

"Well…I heard about this club since I recall you saying something about-" he was cut off as Lita wrapped him in a tight hug. He laughed as he pulled back from her slightly. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

She blushed before smiling brightly at him. "That sounds great Chris! I can't wait!!" she paused before starting towards the door. She stopped turning and leaning down, kissing him gently. "I'll talk to you tomorrow night, okay?"

"Sounds good Red. I'll talk to you later." He smiled as she waved, stepping out the door once more. He sighed as he took another drink of his cooler, still looking at the closed door. "I am entering a relationship with Lita…who would have expected _that_?"

The End 

Author's Rambles~ Yep, that's it…^^ YaY! I wrote Chris as a good guy…uh, mostly…lol…I think I want to try another challenge now…just, what to write though…? Hope you liked the story: if you did, you really should leave a review/ email me…come on! Be nice! Lol…^^ Guess what…? I'd be willing to turn this into a series (Elevator, Going Up: Strange Relationship…etc), but ONLY if I get enough reviews to do that!! I crave motivation!! Review this!! Let me know!!


End file.
